Talk:Kohls Admin House Gui/@comment-98.150.203.207-20200119005126/@comment-123.21.78.195-20200126122330
there -- Objects local Kohls = Instance.new("ScreenGui") local MFrame = Instance.new("Frame") local TFrame = Instance.new("Frame") local Tiddle = Instance.new("TextLabel") local Tutup = Instance.new("TextButton") local Tunda = Instance.new("TextButton") local Nama = Instance.new("TextBox") local Ban = Instance.new("TextButton") local Kick = Instance.new("TextButton") local Madwe = Instance.new("TextLabel") local Unlock = Instance.new("TextButton") local Admin = Instance.new("TextButton") local Noclip = Instance.new("TextButton") local Data = Instance.new("TextBox") -- Properties Kohls.Name = "Kohls" Kohls.Parent = game.CoreGui MFrame.Name = "MFrame" MFrame.Parent = Kohls MFrame.Active = true MFrame.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) MFrame.BackgroundTransparency = 0.10000000149012 MFrame.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) MFrame.BorderSizePixel = 2 MFrame.Position = UDim2.new(0.138755977, 0, 0.139393941, 0) MFrame.Size = UDim2.new(0, 497, 0, 289) MFrame.Draggable = true TFrame.Name = "TFrame" TFrame.Parent = MFrame TFrame.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) TFrame.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0, 1, 0) TFrame.BorderSizePixel = 2 TFrame.Size = UDim2.new(0, 497, 0, 30) Tiddle.Name = "Tiddle" Tiddle.Parent = TFrame Tiddle.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) Tiddle.BackgroundTransparency = 1 Tiddle.Size = UDim2.new(0, 497, 0, 30) Tiddle.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Tiddle.Text = "Kohls Admin House Gui" Tiddle.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Tiddle.TextSize = 25 Tutup.Name = "Tutup" Tutup.Parent = TFrame Tutup.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) Tutup.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Tutup.BorderSizePixel = 2 Tutup.Position = UDim2.new(0.93664664, 0, 0, 0) Tutup.Size = UDim2.new(0, 31, 0, 30) Tutup.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Tutup.Text = "X" Tutup.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 1, 0) Tutup.TextSize = 25 Tutup.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() Kohls:Destroy() end) Tunda.Name = "Tunda" Tunda.Parent = TFrame Tunda.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) Tunda.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Tunda.BorderSizePixel = 2 Tunda.Position = UDim2.new(0.875305355, 0, 0, 0) Tunda.Size = UDim2.new(0, 31, 0, 30) Tunda.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Tunda.Text = "-" Tunda.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 1, 0) Tunda.TextSize = 25 tunda = false Tunda.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() if tunda false then MFrame:TweenSize(UDim2.new(0, 497, 0, 27),"In","Sine",1,true) wait(1) Kick.Visible = false Ban.Visible = false Unlock.Visible = false Noclip.Visible = false Admin.Visible = false Nama.Visible = false Data.Visible = false Madwe.Visible = false tunda = true else MFrame:TweenSize(UDim2.new(0, 497, 0, 289),"In","Sine",1,true) wait(1) Kick.Visible = true Ban.Visible = true Unlock.Visible = true Noclip.Visible = true Admin.Visible = true Nama.Visible = true Data.Visible = true Madwe.Visible = true tunda = false end end) Nama.Name = "Nama" Nama.Parent = MFrame Nama.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) Nama.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Nama.BorderSizePixel = 2 Nama.Position = UDim2.new(0.0824949667, 0, 0.138408303, 0) Nama.Size = UDim2.new(0, 410, 0, 50) Nama.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Nama.Text = "Nama Player / Player Name" Nama.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 1, 0) Nama.TextSize = 20 Ban.Name = "Ban" Ban.Parent = MFrame Ban.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) Ban.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Ban.BorderSizePixel = 2 Ban.Position = UDim2.new(0.145241275, 0, 0.356401384, 0) Ban.Size = UDim2.new(0, 169, 0, 50) Ban.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Ban.Text = "Banned" Ban.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 1, 0) Ban.TextSize = 25 Kick.Name = "Kick" Kick.Parent = MFrame Kick.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) Kick.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Kick.BorderSizePixel = 2 Kick.Position = UDim2.new(0.540145934, 0, 0.356401384, 0) Kick.Size = UDim2.new(0, 169, 0, 50) Kick.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Kick.Text = "Kick" Kick.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 1, 0) Kick.TextSize = 25 Madwe.Name = "Madwe" Madwe.Parent = MFrame Madwe.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) Madwe.BackgroundTransparency = 1 Madwe.Position = UDim2.new(0, 0, 0.899653971, 0) Madwe.Size = UDim2.new(0, 165, 0, 29) Madwe.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Madwe.Text = "Made By Anwarun" Madwe.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Madwe.TextSize = 20 Unlock.Name = "Unlock" Unlock.Parent = MFrame Unlock.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) Unlock.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Unlock.BorderSizePixel = 2 Unlock.Position = UDim2.new(0.513078451, 0, 0.58477509, 0) Unlock.Size = UDim2.new(0, 225, 0, 50) Unlock.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Unlock.Text = "Unlock" Unlock.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 1, 0) Unlock.TextSize = 25 Admin.Name = "Admin" Admin.Parent = MFrame Admin.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) Admin.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Admin.BorderSizePixel = 2 Admin.Position = UDim2.new(0.0321931541, 0, 0.58477509, 0) Admin.Size = UDim2.new(0, 225, 0, 50) Admin.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Admin.Text = "Get Admin" Admin.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 1, 0) Admin.TextSize = 25 Noclip.Name = "Noclip" Noclip.Parent = MFrame Noclip.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) Noclip.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Noclip.BorderSizePixel = 2 Noclip.Position = UDim2.new(0.619718313, 0, 0.795847774, 0) Noclip.Size = UDim2.new(0, 172, 0, 41) Noclip.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Noclip.Text = "Noclip" Noclip.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 1, 0) Noclip.TextSize = 25 Data.Name = "Data" Data.Parent = MFrame Data.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) Data.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Data.BorderSizePixel = 2 Data.Position = UDim2.new(0.372233391, 0, 0.795847774, 0) Data.Size = UDim2.new(0, 112, 0, 50) Data.Font = Enum.Font.SciFi Data.Text = "Data Unlocked" Data.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 0) Data.TextScaled = true Data.TextSize = 14 Data.TextWrapped = true -- Scripts Admin.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() now = game.Players.LocalPlayer.Character.HumanoidRootPart.CFrame game.Players.LocalPlayer.Character.HumanoidRootPart.CFrame = game.Workspace.Terrain.GameFolder.Admin.Padsto get admin'.Head.CFrame wait(0.2) game.Players.LocalPlayer.Character.HumanoidRootPart.CFrame = now end) noclip = false game:GetService('RunService').Stepped:connect(function() if noclip then game.Players.LocalPlayer.Character.Humanoid:ChangeState(11) Noclip.Text = "Noclip (Aktif)" end end) Noclip.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() noclip = not noclip Noclip.Text = "Noclip (Tidak Aktif)" end) Unlock.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() for i,v in pairs(game.Workspace:GetDescendants()) do if v:IsA("Part") then v.Locked = false print("Unlocked" .. v.Name) Data.Text = "Unlocked" .. v.Name end end end) function GetPlayer(plrname) for _,player in pairs(game.Players:GetPlayers()) do if plrname:lower() player.Name:sub(1,plrname:len()):lower() then return player end end return nil end local Banned = {} Ban.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() local target = GetPlayer(Nama.Text) if target then table.insert(Banned,target.Name) wait(0.5) game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack.Delete.delete:FireServer(target) Nama.Text = "Banned ! Player Name :" .. Nama.Text print('Banned ! Player Name : ',Nama.Text) end end) Kick.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() local target = GetPlayer(Nama.Text) if target then game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack.Delete.delete:FireServer(target) Nama.Text = "Kicked ! Player Name :" .. Nama.Text print("Kicked ! Player Name: ", Nama.Text) end end) game.Players.PlayerAdded:connect(function(plr) for i = 1,#Banned do if Bannedi plr.Name then game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack.Delete.delete:FireServer(plr) end end end) while true do wait(1) if not game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack:FindFirstChild("Delete") then game:GetService'Players':Chat(":btools me") end end